The Fairy Orphan
by sweet little cookie
Summary: After hearing an argument between Natsu and Gray Lucy decides to quit the guild with a certain black haired ice mage. After quitting they find out what happened to Lucy's mom and meet a sister who tells her a secret that might just change their lives forever. What will happen to their relationship now?
1. 1 Nobody Cares

**a/n**

**At the start there is lucy x natsu but** **the main pairing is gray x lucy**

* * *

_Chapter 1 Nobody Cares_

**Lucy's POV**

After another day of work I went back to the guild. I wasn't with the team so I got the whole reward. As I was going inside I heard the conversation that changed my life forever. It was Natsu and Gray talking. And it was about me. It went like this.

"Why would you do that Natsu, to Lucy of all people, didn't you care about her"Gray said,

"No I didn't, she was just a replacement for Lisanna, now that she's back I don't need Lucy anymore"said Natsu

"It's not like breaking her heart is enough, you have to kick her out of the team too!"Gray was shouting now. I looked around and everyone in the guild was looking at him. Then Lisanna came over to Natsu and kissed him full on the lips. I tried to keep the tear from coming out of my eyes. Until I remembered Gray, he stood up to Natsu for me. So I decided to stick around.

"Who needs a weakling in the strongest team in Fairy tail" Lisanna said.

Gray was fuming. He looked around the room and asked "Hey everyone, do you all feel the same about Lucy." I peeped in closer and saw everyone nod their heads. The only person who didn't was master and, of course Gray.

Even Erza nodded, she went up to Gray and said"I think this is the best way to help her become stronger, I heard she went on a lot of solo missions lately and got every reward so she can keep paying her rent"

That was it! If no one cares about me in this guild then I should just quit.

I ran as fast as I could to my apartment. Suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder. As I turned around I saw it was Gray. He wiped the tear ,that I never knew about, from my eye.

"I'm sorry for what you've heard, I wasn't able to keep your place in the team" he said

"It's alright at least you're still there"I said to him

"No I quit too, I told them that "If Lucy's not there then I don't need to be here anymore"

I was surprised. I didn't think anyone could care about me that much in this guild.

"Lucy..."he whispered

"What" I asked him

"Let's quit the guild together, leave town, have a new start because. . . I like you. A lot"

*silence*

"It's alright you don't have to ans...

He stopped because I just kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice how much you liked me, the only thing I ever cared about was Natsu and now I don't even have that anymore. Let's do it! Meet me at the front of the guild so we can tell the master about it. I know he still cares."

"See you tomorrow"he said as he ran towards his house.

"How come I never new. It was Gray all this time." I was so happy that I skipped on the way home. I forgot how sad I was a while ago. Now I just can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**Gray"s POV**

I ran all the way home with a goofy grin on my face.

Lucy's now mine. I can't believe she felt the same way.

Tomorrow will be the best day of my life.

Goodbye Fairy tail. Goodbye Team. Goodbye Natsu.

Don't worry I will take good care of her.

Better than Natsu ever will.

Now my Lucy will never cry again.

* * *

**a/n**

**Hope you liked it. You'll understand what the title means at the other chapters.**

**R & R**


	2. 2 My New Special Someone

Chapter 2 My new special someone

* * *

**I love you guys. Thanks for the reviews. I posted one about having a beta reader so if anyone is interested please tell me. The title is a little wordy though. Anyways hope you like chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't nor ever will own fairy tail it belongs to the awesome Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

After Gray ran off I just stood there thinking. All my feelings for Gray came bursting out like a bottle of soda after being shaken. It was hiding behind my blind love for Natsu. After what seemed like hours I finally decided to go back home. Finally I came back home and ate some food. It was getting late so I changed into my pajamas.

I lay down on my bed I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but my mind kept replaying the things that happened today. How Natsu shunned me, how Gray protected me, how Lisanna and the others agreed with Natsu and what Gray told me. As I opened my eyes I found out I fell asleep and it was 8:00 in the morning.

When I stepped into my shower I noticed something, I didn't tell Gray what time we were going to meet. After a nice hot shower I quickly changed into my clothes ate some breakfast and prepared to leave my house. I checked if everything was in order, opened the door and found a surprise waiting for me.

On my doorstep,sleeping and holding a present, was none other than Gray himself. I stood there looking at him. He was so cute when he's asleep. Finally I decided to wake him up. I knelt down and tapped him gently on his shoulder. He woke up and looked at me.

"What were you doing there" I asked him,

He said one of the thoughtful things I've ever heard."You said 'meet me tomorrow' so I came first thing in the morning."

"You didn't have to do that, I could've met you outside the guild" I replied blushing slightly.

"But I was worried, they might have seen you and I don't want anything to happen to my girl" he said making my slight pink blush into an obvious rosy shade. Seeing me blush made him blush too.

"Alright let's go" I said breaking the silence.

"To where" he asked, it seemed he forgot why he came here in the first place. That guess made me blush even more, making my cheeks turn from a mild rose to a fire truck shade. To keep him from noticing I gently cleared my throat and replied, not looking him in the eye.

"To the guild silly, we're going to quit together remember"

He laughed slightly and wrapped me in a hug I was genuinely surprised. He whispered his answer into my ear, "Of course I remember, nothing can make me forget anything about you."Aaaaaaawwwwwwww, that has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me in my entire life. Who would've thought Gray can be like that.

So I took his hand in mine and together we walked in front of the guild. We looked at each other and nodded. We opened the door and saw master there looking at us. It seemed that he already knew what we were going to do. So he ushered us into the guild. As we went inside I saw an awful sight. It was Lisanna and Natsu together sitting together laughing with the guild.

It looked like they were having the best time of their lives. I started to feel sad until I remembered Gray and all the fun times we had, even though I didn't know how he felt yet my memories of him was nothing but good times. I looked at him and my sadness was replaced by joy. Nobody noticed us come in but that was alright. As long as I'm with Gray I don't care if the world will ignore me.

We finally reached master's office and he looked at both of us with concerned eyes. He looked sad and a tear threatened to escape his eyes.

"Mast..." I started to say but he stopped me.

"My children, I'm sorry about what the others did to you. I know you want to quit the guild. I'm not trying to stop you but I'm happy your here to say goodbye. I know you have each other so I'm certain that you will be alright. Please come and visit once your wounds have healed."

I looked at Gray in shock. He looked at me with the same expression. We didn't think that he will agree that easily.

Then I said to him" Thank you master, When will we remove our marks?"

He looked at us with kind eyes and said"Keep them as something to remember me by"

He escorted us out of the guild. We looked back and saw that no one even noticed us leave but that's okay is all we need is each other. We walked away with no particular place we wanted to go to. Then I remembered something.

"Gray follow me, before we do anything please go with me." I told him before I started running.

"Wait up!" He yelled as he tried to keep up with me."Where are we going" He asked as he finally caught up.

I said to him in the calmest voice I can" Today is July 7, the day my mom died. We're going to her grave."

"We are going to the manor" He asked confused,"but isn't it that way" he pointed behind him.

"No" I answered"That is just a grave my father made, We are going to the forest where my mom asked to be buried."

I stopped as we approached the grave I saw a person. She was standing in front of it.

And was crying.


	3. 3 A Familiar Memory

Chapter 3 A Familiar Memory

* * *

**Hey guys this will mostly be a flashback of Lucy but it will play an important part in my story. Keep on reading. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

_FLASHBACK_

"Spetto-san, please tell me that story again" I asked. It was bed time and I wanted to hear it again.

"Lucy-sama, I've told you that story dozens of times, why not a different story?" she asked me.

"Because that's my favorite!" I replied stubbornly._ I don't know why she doesn't want to tell me the story_ I thought to myself.

"Pleeeaaassseee! I promise not to interrupt you this time, and afterwards I'll go to sleep straight away" I pleaded with my puppy dog eyes and forced a tear out of my eye.

"Alright" She surrendered.

We went back into my room. I laid down on my bed as Spetto cleared her throat to signal the start of the story.

_Once upon a time before you were born there was a kingdom here on Earthland. It was called. . ._

"Oh oh I know it was called Marchen" I said with a happy smile.

"Lucy you promised you won't interrupt" She said. Her tone made me guilty.

"I'm sorry, please continue the story"I said, worried that she won't finish.

"Alright but promise me that you won't. . ."she was cut short,

"I promise" I said with the sincerest voice I could make.

"I believe you" she said as she continued

_It was called Marchen. It was a peaceful land hidden from humans. All kinds of creatures lived there. There were trolls, pixies, elves, goblins, dragons and fairies. All these creatures decided to go to Earthland for a new beginning. Marchen was ruled by a fairy king and queen. The kingdom loved them. Years later they had a child. All was well until the king died. It was the worst thing that has ever happened to them. The only reason they stayed was because of their queen and princess. After his death she never smied._

_But that all changed. one day as the queen was strolling down the forest she saw a man. He was human but the queen loved him at once. She disguised herself as a human and went up to him. He fell in love at first sight. Some servants of the queen went to look for her. One managed to do so and called the others. When they came they saw the queen smiling for the first time for years. What they saw filled them with happiness._

_After talking the queen said goodbye and went towards them. After going back to the castle all the servants saw how much the queen changed. Even the princess saw and was overcome with joy to see her mother so happy. The kingdom decided that the queen deserved her happiness so they agreed to let her be with the man._

_After a year of courting he proposed to her. And the queen said YES_

"And they all lived happily ever after, right?" I asked even though I knew the answer would be 'yes'

Spetto sighed "No, that is not the end"

What she said made me shocked" But you always end there" I replied

"Now it has a new ending, I didn't want to tell you because you might not like it" she told me in a quiet voice.

"Tell me anyway, it's just a story anyway" I said

" Of course it is Lucy-sama" she paused then continued the story.

_The young princess became the new queen. She ran the country like her parents did, with justice and patience. _

_Her mother had gotten used to life as a human and even bore the man's child. They where happy together living as a family with their new chil. After years the queen started to become ill. No one was able to heal her. Not even the greatest healer in the land. Sadly the queen died. It filled the kingdom's hearts with sorrow and decided to stay away from humans. They separated themselves from the humans, deciding that it was the humans' fault. So they never had human company ever again. The end_

"Lucy-sama are you alright" Spetto asked,

I didn't know what she meant until I touched my cheeks. They were wet with tears.

"I'm alright" I said

Why was I crying, it was only a story

Right?

* * *

**This chapter was killing me. The moment I stopped chapter two this one kept nagging at me to get published. So I did. Lucky you.**

**Please review and tell me how you feel. Flames accepted**

**By the way "Marchen" means fairy tale in german**

**Why german? you asked**

**Because I made a new friend here at . She said that she was german so I made the kingdom name german.**

**See you in a week. More or less**

**-cookie**


	4. 4 My Other Family

Chapter 4 My other family

* * *

**Phew Finally. Sorry guys If I'm a little late. School made me so busy. I might not update every week anymore. Maybe Once every 2 weeks or so. This chapter was also a little hard to find time to write so sorry if it seems to be a rush.**

**Thanks Traphus by the way for being the first to review. And kaylaanime1492901 don't put Lissana on your hate list just yet.**

**For Verana Cyrestia and Kyto Touche who really wanted to know about her. This is it.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I shake my head and finally come back into reality. I look around and remember what happened and why I was here. I focused my eyes on the girl that triggered my memories. Me and Gray decided to hide behind a tree( there where plenty in the cementary). I kept asking myself questions _Who is this hooded girl, how does she know my mom, why is she here_ they just went on and on until I finally heard her speak.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to help. I didn't get there in time to save you. But I swear those humans will pay for what they've done to you."

I heard her sniffle a bit and then she continued.

"By the way I saw your daughter a few days ago. I know that she also inherited your powers so why teach her celestial summoning? Don't worry, together we can avenge you, with both of our magic those puny humans can't do anything to hurt our kind anymore. It's all that man's fault that you died. If he never fell in love you wouldn't have died and left me and Lucy alone. . ."

My eyes widened with shock as I heard her words. I wanted to see and went to a tree closer to the girl despite Gray's efforts to stop me. I caught a glimps of her before hiding. She had very long wavy blond hair, she was wearing a long silky gown that reflected light with a luminous effect but the most striking feature I saw was her ears. They were POINTED!

I wanted to rush in and ask her about it but decided not to. It wasn't the right time to act. Besides, I know that Gray is thinking this too.

After a small silence she continued.

"I know what Lucy went through when you where gone. That man never acted like a father to her and left her to the servants. The only good thing is that one of them actually told her the truth about you. It's too bad that she will never think about it other than some fairy tale. Please help me. I don't know how to tell her the whole story. Please tell me what to do. Mom. . ."

_WHAT? Did she just call her mom!_ I inwardly scream. _I'm sorry Gray but I have to find out. There's something about her that I have to know about._

I run out of the tree I was hiding in and ran towards the girl. Somehow she heard me and turned around while standing up. As she stood her cloak fell and I stopped dead in my tracks as I finally got a good look at her. She looks a lot like my mom, except for the clear blue orbs for her eyes.

When she saw me her tears fell faster and faster. She ran up to me and wrapped me in her arms. It's been such a long time since I've been hugged like that. Sure I've been hugged by Gray, and I can't say that I didn't feel anything when he did, but her hug had a different feel to it. It felt exactly like the time when mom used to hug me and kissed my forehead before I went to sleep.

I hugged her back and my tears fell for no reason. It was like there was not a care in the world. I finally stepped back ,took a deep breath then asked all my questions at once.

"So. . .whoareyou,whydoyoulooklikemymom,whatdoyoumeanbyre venge,who'sthatmanyoukeeptalkingabout. . ." I take another big breath and prepared to ask another set of questions but she started to talk before I was able to add more.

"Calm down please Lucy, for me to answer your questions we have to sit down because this will take a little while for me to sort out everything. First of all I'm Aurelia Ciel . . . your older sister."

"What!" I shouted

She nods her head and answered calmly"It's true"

"But how?" I asked trying to calm myself down

"You know that story you keep wanting to hear." She started

"Yes. What about it" I questioned her

"It's real"

* * *

**Yay! A cookie for those who figured it out. P****lease tell me how you feel about my story. The more reviews the faster I get to update, the sooner you get the story.**

**BTW here are the meanings of the names.**

**Aurelia-golden, latin, it's for her blond hair**

**Ciel- sky, french, it's for her blue eyes.**

**Hope you keep on reading.**


	5. 5 The Truth Revealed

Chapter 5 The Truth Revealed

* * *

**Sorry guys if the other chapters were short. This time I'll make sure that the chapters will be longer. Hope this chapter will be to your liking.**

**By the way I don't own fairytail. If I did then I the mystery of Layla Heartfilia would already be in the manga.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"What! No way." I said standing up "Mom said it was just a story." This was the most surprising thing I've ever heard, and I've had my share of shocking news.

"Yes, it's real. All of it" She said in a solemn voice.

"Please tell me everything" I asked. Inwardly I pleaded with Gray to stay where he is. If that story is real, then that means that the kingdom hates humans and I have a feeling that Aurelia isn't an exception. I just hope that he got the message. If not . . . I'm not sure what she'll do.

"Of course sister, but please sit down." she said breaking my train of thought. I sit awaiting her explanation .She pauses, pondering on what she will say "Hmmm, where should I start"

"From the very beginning" I suggested

" Good idea" she said smiling.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

_Lucy, please be alright. I have a bad feeling about her. Even though she says she's your sister I still don't trust her. I hope you forgive me for staying here._ I thought as I the 'sister' begins her tale. I decided to sit down and not move so that she won't notice my presence.

"You know of the world Edolas do you not, sister?" she asked Lucy. To be honest I'm curious about that girl. Despite the bad feeling I get when I see her, I believe that she really is Lucy's sister. I mean come on she looks a lot like her mom, minus the blue eyes. She also knows about Edolas so that means she must know a lot. But I decide to quiet don my thoughts and listen closely.

"Of course. Um. . . sis." Lucy replied.

" Other than that world there are seven other worlds. One for each creature. Edolas is for the normal humans" she paused and I took a peek at her face. As she said the word she had a disgusted look on her face then quickly continued.

"Anyway. Earthland is for mages."She stopped again and I heard her mumble something. I leaned in closer and barely caught what she said. ". . .tremely worse . . . killed mother. . . never trust. . . "

"Sorry sister what was that" Lucy asked. "I didn't hear what you said"

"Nothing of extreme importance my dear. Pray tell if you want me to continue my tale" She said pleased. I think that has to do with Lucy calling her sister. _Lucy_ I thought _Please be careful_.

"Please do!" She answered. I realized that they where both using that 'Polite Speech' I've heard Lucy use once in front of the princess.

"I shall then. There are other worlds for different creatures. These six worlds have a. . . centralized government if you will" she said

"The other creatures meaning '_There were trolls, pixies, elves, goblins, dragons and fairies'." _she said reciting the words perfectly with her angelic voice. _WAIT what did I just think_. I felt my cheeks become hot and I ice maked a mirror and saw my face become red. I quickly shook my head and tried to focus on what they are saying.

"Indeed sister, let me continue." she said "Those six worlds were in perfect harmony in the honest leadership of our family"

"Our?" Lucy questioned

"Of course, remember even if your wretched father was the human that destroyed my family you and I still share the same mother. Meaning you have inherited all of her powers and her status. But before that please refrain from interrupting my tale"

"Yes sister" Lucy said submitting.

"One day, that peace was disrupted when the civil war broke out. It was during the rule of my parents and right after I was born. Since they are peace loving fairies they decided to collect those creatures that still believed in them and traveled through the worlds. Only our mother inherited that power and now it resides in both of us."

I looked at Lucy. Her mouth opened as if to deny it but closed her mouth quickly so that she can hear the story. Aurelia looked pleased and continued.

"They landed in this world called Earthland. They built a kingdom and decided to call it Marchen meaning Fairy Tale. The kingdom was happy. Then my father caught an illness that not even mother could heal." I heard her voice quiver and saw that she was on the verge of tears. Lucy opened her mouth to comfort her but was waved off by Aurelia.

"No, no I'm quite alright." she said "Just had something in my eye." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and proceeded to the story.

"The kingdom mourned for the loss of its king but none mourned longer than mother and I. My mother took a walk every morning to clear her head and always got back home in time for luncheon. One day she took a long time to come home. It was starting to get dark when she went back but she looked different when she came back. All of us were overjoyed when we saw her smiling. Not the usual sad smile she wore. A genuine smile that reached her eyes.

"When we asked her where she went she told us about the 'wonderful' man she met today. She told us that they fell in love at once and decided to meet again tomorrow. We were so happy that mother has found love again. After years of meeting each other the man finally proposed and mother said yes. After their marriage they had you and the kingdom rejoiced at the birth of another princess, but that joy quickly faded as mother caught the same illness that father had. The servants watching over you had tried all their magic but none seemed to work and mom we never had went here then my parents would have never died. I know it's those humans fault. Their magic is poison to us I know it is!" She suddenly shouted.

She took a deep breath and continued. "After mom's death I took over the role of Queen and ordered all of our people to stay away from humans. After that me and the elders watched over you. We saw everything, that man was never a real father to you!" Then she stopped suddenly. I heard a roar and saw a dragon in the sky. I mean a REAL dragon. I saw Lucy's eyes grow wide as she saw that dragon.

"It looks like my ride is here. 'Till next time my dear sister. I shall inform the council . There you will live with us as a princess. But until then. . ." She suddenly jumped on top of the dragon. That was FIFTY FEET HIGH ABOVE THE GROUND! "Please sister, be careful of humans." she said and the dragon flew out of our sight.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Gray! You can come out now." I call out. _Thank the stars he's okay_.

He came out of the tree he was hiding in looking as hot as ever. _I can't believe that I just said that. Maybe I like him a lot more than I thought_.

"Lucy, I have a bad feeling about that girl." He said

"I know." I said and told him the story that Mom and Spetto used to tell me

**_Time skip after the_** **story**

"I understand." He said and nodded knowingly.

"So now what?" I asked him

"I don't know yet, but as long as I'm with you I know I'll be alright" He said as he took my hand and together we walked towards the unknown horizon.

* * *

**So. Like it? Hate it? Please tell me how you feel about this. I'm so happy. This is the longest chapter I wrote so I really want to know how you feel. Keep on reading because I have a lot of twists and turns planned in this story. Please review.**


	6. 6 The Reason Why

Chapter 6 The Reason Why

* * *

**Sorry guys if this was a little later than you expected. School was tough and our sci-lympics just ended. It left me so tired and the weekend was full of our practices for the play we were supposed to perform. Wish us luck! Hope you like this chapter. It is mostly an explanation for the. . .SECRET. Read on and find out.**

_Italics for thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail! So there.**

* * *

**Aurelia's POV**

I gazed dreamily at the council while they make the next decision for my country. _I'm so bored! I'm really worried about Lucy, when I finally met her I felt a human presence, though I hope that was just in my imagination. If that WAS a human and they have some kind of RELATIONSHIP then all my work was for nothing _I thought as I absentmindedly twirled a lock of hair with my index finger. I looked back at my good work as the voice of the council was slowly tuned out and was replaced by a memory.

* * *

**Aurelia's Flashback**

It was another normal day of running the kingdom. I walked gracefully across the hallway towards The Room. It was the special place where some of my servants look into my younger sister's daily life. Occasionally would go there myself and look into her progress. Whenever I miss something important, they would tell me immediately. I was lost in my thoughts and collided into one of the servants of the said Room.

"I am extremely sorry for my actions my-lady. Please forgive my clumsiness!" he pleaded to me as he helped me up.

"Do not worry. It was I who was not paying attention to where I was going. But may I ask what made you run in the first place?" I questioned curiously.

"It is very important that you see it for yourself Your Highness!" he suddenly said in a worried tone. He dashed towards The Room and I speed-walked after him.

We finally got there and he gestured for me to come in. I looked into the seeing-orb and was met with the sight of my sister writing down another letter for our mother. What was written was the most shocking thing in my life. It went like this:

**Dear Mama,**

**Natsu and the guys broke into my house again. They almost got a look at my novel, but I got it just in time. The guild was great today. Mom can I tell you a secret. I think I like Natsu. I mean of course I like my other guild-mates but Natsu is special. By the way everyone threw a party for Lisanna, she was his childhood bestfriend. We had so much in common so I think we can be best of friends. I miss you mama. I love you.**

**Love Lucy**

I can barely hold my anger. There is no way that MY SISTER will ever be together with a HUMAN! I watched further and saw her keep the letter and went back up to her guild. I focused my attention towards the pink-haired human called Natsu. I used some of my magic and read his mind.

_Today is the day _He thought _today_ _is the day I will finally tell Lucy how I feel about her. Hmmm I wonder where Ice-Princess went to. Oh well I have to tell the guild my decision_

_What an outrage! He feels the same thing for Lu-chan_. I tried to hide my anger and tried to continue watching the video.

He walked up to the middle of the guildhouse and announced "Hey guys" Their heads turned and gave their ears to the pink-haired speaker "Guess what! I'll finally tell Lucy how I feel. Can you guys help me?"

"Of course Natsu" Said a white haired girl I presume was Lisanna.

"Thanks Lis" He replied with a goofy grin on his face that I've seen so many times before.

_I can't take it anymore _I looked away and stomped towards the council room. I announced to them what I've seen and got the same reaction I had.

"So what shall we do about it Your Majesty" They asked me

"I think I have an idea" I told them what I had in mind and all of them nodded in agreement. The very next day we set our plan into action.

I brainwashed all of the members in the room into thinking that Lucy was weak. _I'm so sorry sister but I have to do this. It's for your own good. I don't want you to have any relationships with humans._

Then suddenly a raven haired mage went inside the guild. Natsu and him had an argument about kicking Lucy off the 'Team Natsu' and stormed off out of the guild. Before he left I noticed a blur of blond outside the barely open doors and saw that my plan worked. Now my sister won't ever like a human ever.

Now all I have to do is tell her the truth about herself. But before that I need to visit mom's grave. Who knows? I might see her there.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"What shall we do my-lady?" one councilman asked me taking me out of the past.

I shook my head vigorously and excused myself from the meeting.

I have a bad feeling about that human-like presence I felt, at mom's grave, and went into The Room. I saw that no one was there so I peeked inside. I looked at the orb and saw my sister walking Hand-in hand with the Raven haired human I saw a few days ago.

_It seems like I need another plan_ I thought as I briskly walked towards the council room _Don't worry Lucy, there is no way I will let you become ill because of that human. I promise that you will thank me later._

* * *

**So. . . anyone guessed that. I kinda have a little bit of writers block so if anyone has any ideas please PM me and I might consider it. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me how you feel.**


	7. 7 The Princess

Chapter 7 The Princess's Trick

* * *

**Hi guys this will be a little rushed 'cause I have to review for my exams. Really hope you like it. Please R & R.**

* * *

**Aurelia's POV**

". . . so that is my plan to save my sister. If this doesn't work then she will suffer with the same fate my mother had." I said after I explained my plan to the council. _Please agree. Please agree. Please agree. _I chanted in my head as they talked among themselves. Even though both of us knew that they will eventually agree.

"Hime, but why not just hypnotize the boy like the pink-haired one?" One of the council member asked me.

"You mean Gray and Natsu." I corrected "And remember when we hypnotized the whole guild he and the old man they called 'master' were the only ones who weren't affected. The old man wasn't there when we put up the spell." I started

" And what of the boy" The same councilor asked

"The hypnotizing and memory spell is one of the most powerful spells we fairies have. There is only one antidote."

"You don't mean. . .?" Another asked

"Yes. True love. If Someone is truly in love with a Person, and that Someone's memory of that Person is the one being altered then the spell won't work". I explained.

"But what about that 'Natsu' wasn't he about to confess his love to Lucy-hime?" I was starting to get tired of them asking these obvious questions but I told myself to stay as patient as possible.

"Then that means his love is not that deep. But Gray's is so that is the reason we won't just hypnotize him."

"But who will be the one to. . ." he started but then I interrupted so this plan can get into action faster.

"I will of course. I am the only one who can do it."

"As you wish Hime" FINALLY they finally agreed to do it. Now the plan begins.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

Me and Lucy finally found a nice town we can stay in without the guild finding out.

"Hey Lucy" I said

"What" she asked and looked into my eyes

"Stay here I want to tell you something. But before that stand there." I told her. She nodded her head and I left. I ran towards the flower shop and bought her a bouquet of roses. She might not remember but today is the one month anniversary of the day we got together.

I walked distractedly down the road towards the shop. Suddenly there was a hard bang and I fell down on the floor. Everything started to turn black.

* * *

I woke up in a dark room in only my underwear. I started to lose my habit of stripping since Lucy and I quit the guild so it made me feel awkward. I looked around and saw that there were a lot of people looking at me. It really didn't help my embarrassing situation. It REALLY didn't help when I saw Lucy's 'sister' was one of those staring at me.

"So we finally meet Gray Fullbuster" She suddenly said and all the whispered conversations stopped. My eyes widened at the sound of my name.

"Your trick was very clever, hiding your magic. I almost believed that there was no human near mom's graveyard. I think your wondering why your're here half naked." I nodded my head in response.

"You heard my story so you should understand. I cannot let my sister fall in love with your kind. One month ago in this day I heard a pink-haired pyromaniac tell your whole guild that he will confess his 'love' to my sister." I saw her make air quotes when she said the word love. " At the same time I saw Lucy write one in one of her letters that she likes that same guy! So I intervened. I made everyone think she's weak. It was going perfectly before YOU ruined it."

While she was talking her emotions changed from sadness to pity to hatred then anger. I was starting to think that she was as bipolar as Aquarius. _Wait what did she just say!_

"What did you mean I ruined it?!" I said confused

"Yes you. If you didn't fall in love with my sister she would have never ran away with you. Now I have to do this." Then her appearance changed. I only now noticed where my clothes were. She was wearing them her body started to be engulfed in glittery light. When the light died out I was looking at an exact copy of myself.

"What are you planning AURELIA" I spat out the name in disgust. As I said her name someone punched me in the gut and I fell face down on the floor.

"Don't you dare call our Princess with her first name. Show her some respect!" he shouted.

"Calm down my good sir." She said to the man who punched me. Then she faced back to me and said "What am I planning? Wait and see" hen she disappeared.

All the people in the room shoved me to an orb and I saw Aurelia dressed up as me and was walking towards Lucy.

_AURELIA what are you going to do?_

* * *

**Sorry guys but I can't update that soon. I hope you like it I know I said I will try to make it longer but I really need to study. Please review and check out my new story "My best friend" and my one shot "A LoLu Fairytale" I don't like being tied down to only one relationship. Hope you like them :)**


	8. 8 The Deception

Chapter 8 The Deception

* * *

**All italics ****in a parenthesis ****means side comments**

* * *

**Aurelia's POV**

I walked over to Lucy and tried to act as much like as possible.

_Don't worry Lucy this is for your own safety. Once you get over him you can have any man in the kingdom._

I got closer and cried out.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Hey Luce sorry I took so long" I heard Gray shout out.

"It's okay, but please tel me what's the surprise. The suspense is killing me" I said and looked at me with my puppy dog eyes._(Yes, I do have them. Every girl has them. I just don't use it much.)_

"Alright fine" he said.

The way he said it shocked me. I've never heard Gray sound so cross before. Except for the time he and Natsu were fighting about kicking me out of the team. He's always tried to hide that side of him, at least around me.

I tried to hide the worry in my face and listened to his 'surprise'.

"Let's take a walk. Then I'll tell you" he said and smirked. Not the cute 'I-know-something-you-don't' kind of smirk. It was one of those 'I'm-gonna-do-something-evil' smirks. I've never seen one of those on a Fairytail member's face. Even an ex-member doesn't use it. I was really worried about him.

Then suddenly he gripped my wrist_ (Maybe a little TOO hard)_ and half-speed walked, half-dragged me towards the park. That sudden action cased me to break out of my thoughts. We walked in silence and his grip on me loosened bit by bit as we neared a bench.

He sat down on the said bench and motioned for me to sit down as well. After another moment of awkward silence he suddenly talked.

"Lucy" He said. It made me look at him. I saw his big gray eyes. It made me forget all about my worries and just want to hug him.

"Lucy" he said again but this time I saw his eyes change. It was full of irritation. "It's been a month and I've been thinking"

He stopped and looked at me with his intense, irritated eyes.

"I think. . .Natsu was right!" he suddenly said

"What do you mean" I asked hoping that I didn't hear him right.

"I said NATSU WAS RIGHT!" He practically shouted at me. He stood up and continued. "I've thought about it a lot. Natsu and the whole guild thought you were weak. Even the master. He just didn't show it. I wasn't able to see it at first. I even thought I liked you. After a month of being with you I finally found out. You hide behind your spirits and didn't use your magic while fighting. You nly use your whip. You din't deserve a powerful mage like me."

_No this can't be true._ I felt my eyes water up and I answered. "What about what you told me. You said you liked me 'a lot'?"

"Hah! My mind was clouded from the job I've taken the day before and I didn't know what I was doing. Did you really think that **I **an incredible ice mage can fall in love with **YOU **a lowly celestial wizard! In your wildest dreams." thn he started laughing.

_I can't take it_ _anymore _I ran away before he saw my tears. I heard him cry out as I ran."Hey weakling! You just love to run away don't you!"

_I HATE YOU GRAY FULLBUSTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME AS MUCH AS I LIKED YOU!_.

I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I saw another park bench and sat down.

I burst into tears and I didn't care if other people see me like this. They have no idea what I've been through. I was thought of as weak by the two boys I thought I liked.

"Don't worry dear sister. We would never abandon you like that." I heard a voice say.

I looked up and saw Aurelia.

* * *

**Aurelia's POV**

My plan worked perfectly. Even thought I hated to see her cry I hated the thought of her being in love with a human even more. As I saw her run away I quickly changed my appearance and ran after her.

I sat down next to her and listened as she spilled out her story. Even though I myself was the one who made those things happen.

"So here I am" she said finishing her lament

"I tried to warn you about humans" I said as I put my arms around her. She didn't try to stop me. Instead she cried on my shoulder and I gently stroked her hair. "Loving them only leads to heartache. All I want is to see you be happy."

"Please. . . I want to leave." She said which made me look at her "I want to stay in Marchen with my own kind. I can't take this place anymore!" she said and burst into tears.

"By the way I have great news." I suddenly remembered "We don't live in Marchen anymore. After mother died I traveled back to our world and told the people there the horrible news. All the people mourned because of the loss of their queen. They surrendered and gave us back the world. All the places were as it was before we left. I went back and told everybody the news and we packed up everything and left for home."

"Wow. That's great sis. Now you get to run a whole world!" she said with a smile slowly forming on her lips.

"Correction. WE get to run a whole world. There you can get to harness your power with the greatest magic users in the world."

I stood up and held out my hand. She took it, stood up and I made a portal for our world.

Together we walked through.

* * *

**Please review. **

**Reviewers get some cyber cookies.** **(::) (::) (::) (::)**


	9. 9 Her Boyfriend and Aunt

Chapter 9 Her Boyfriend and Aunt

* * *

**All italics in parentheses mean side comments**

* * *

**Gray's POV**

When the Princess left me alone with the Creatures I didn't stay put. They tried to force me to watch the Fake Me (_A.K.A. Aurelia) _insult MY Lucy. I used up all my energy trying to stop them from making me look at the orb but they overpowered me. I was tied up to a chair and gagged. My eyes were magically GLUED to the orb.

When they saw that all my powers where gone they proceeded to their own seats. I watched every single second of the horrible scene. The worst part was that Lucy thought it was ME talking to her like that.

The magic orb thingy was able to let me hear Lucy's thoughts, which made the experience much much worse. I kept hearing one line over and over again. _I HATE YOU GRAY FULLBUSTER!._ I saw her run away from 'me' and was 'comforted' by her sister. I have to tell Lucy about this but how. I mentally kicked my self for being so useless. I continued to try to look away as I watched the scene.

I was able to tear my eyes from the orb as Lucy went through the portal with Aurelia. I then heard some voices from the other room. _Good now I have another thing to focus on._

". . .now what do we do with IT" I head a voice say. I have the strangest feeling that the 'IT' was me _(Feel free to insert sarcasm please)_

"Did you forget what her majesty said" Another voice said.

"Yup. So tell me. What did she say?" The first voice said _(I'm getting tired so I'll call the first voice '1' and the second voice '2')_

"What else do we do with filthy humans." said 2

"What?" replied 1_. _(_Gee this guy doesn't seem so bright)_

"I'll rephrase the question: What do we do to trash?" said 2

"We throw them?" answered 1 a little unsure

"Exactly. We throw them." said 2. I can almost hear the smile he has. And I don't think it's because he's happy.

I heard them come back in and I fell unconscious n the floor for the SECOND time today.

* * *

When I woke up I was in a dark alley and still my magical energy still hasn't recharged. I figured I only have a few minutes 'till I pass out _(Again) _so I tried to loosen my knots. They tied me up real good so all I can do is sit there and hope for someone to find me within the next minute.

Either I have the greatest luck in the world or it was just right timing but the moment I thought that I heard people calling out my name.

"GRRRRRAAAYYYY, LUUUUCCCCYYYYY WHERE ARE YOU" I heard the most obnoxious voice in the world say.

I hurriedly wriggled out my gag and called out. "OVER HERE!" and passed out a third time.

* * *

I woke up and this time I know where I was. I was in the infirmary. IN FAIRY TAIL. I remembered what Aurelia told me ' So I intervened. I made everyone think she's weak'. Then I heard a small voice shout "Hey guys! He's awake"

I sat up and saw everyone pushing each other through the door.

"So the Ice Princess finally wakes up" I heard Natsu say

"I don't have time for this" I said and tried to get out of the bed when all of them shouted.

"NO!" It made my ears throb so much that it made me sit right back down.

"Your magic hasn't been recovered yet." I heard Porlyusca say. _(I almost had a heart attack, I didn't notice she was in the room until she said this)_

"Gray if you're still mad at us please underst. . ." Erza started but I cut her off.

"I know it was Lucy's sister's fault" I said nonchalantly

"LUCY'S SISTER!" They shouted

"OUCH! My ears!" I shouted back. It took a while _(And a dozen swords) _before they calmed down.

"Gray please tell us about what happened when you left." Master told me _(A little calmer than the rest)_

I explained everything from the graveyard to my last conversation with Aurelia.

"So this Aurelia Ciel girl says she's Lucy's sister" Erza said

"Yes."

"What if she's just faking it?" she asked

"If you've seen her you would've noticed the resemblance."

"CAN WE STOP THIS TALKING. LUCY'S IN TROUBLE AND ALL YOUR DOING IS SITTING AROUND TALKING ABOUT THE PAST!" Natsu shouted _(Again, all this shouting is NOT helping my magic replenish). _That just made me mad.

"Don't you think that's what we're trying to do!"I shouted back "Don't you think we want her back as much as you do. And if you didn't know we've been thinking of how to get her back WHILE ALL YOU'VE BEEN DOING WAS SULKING IN THE CORNER CRYING ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND" I tried to stand up and punch him but was pushed back by the girls.

"WHY YOU. . ." he said when he saw me try to get up. I saw him raise his hand.

"ENOUGH! This petty quarreling won't get Lucy back" I stopped him. "The longer we stay here the more brainwashed Lucy gets."

"So what do you think we should do Mr. Smarty-pants" Natsu said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think I have an idea" Master suddenly said. No, not master Makarov. I meant Master Mavis the Founding Master.

* * *

**Master Mavis's POV **

**_Flashback_**

When I went back to the guild house for my visit I noticed a strange but familiar trace of magical energy. I can't really remember

I took a peak inside and saw a fight. Not the normal Fairy tail fight. It was everyone against Gray. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This didn't sound like the Fairy tail I knew.

I closed my eyes and focused on the magic I felt. It was on every single one of them! Except Gray.

I looked around and saw Lucy there outside the doors trying to hold back her tears. After she left I noticed that Gray saw her too and ran after her.

After both of them left I felt I saw the third go back in his room.

I flew out of the guild and followed Lucy. The magic seemed to follow her everywhere but it felt weaker. I saw her conversation with Gray and went back to Tenroujima.

The next day I visited again to see if the magic was still there _(And it still was). _I saw Lucy and Gray leave the guilds WITHOUT THEIR MARKS. This is one of the few times I get angry.

I was about to tell the third when suddenly I felt the the magic leave. As it vanished I finally figured out where the magic came from.

I flew all the way to the place I swore I'll never return to after my brother died.

* * *

I Travelled to the castle and saw my niece sitting in her seat in the council room.

"Aunt Mavis! I thought I'll never see you again." She said and ran over to hug me but I stepped away. I saw the surprised look on her face and I said.

"What did you do to My Guild" I practically growled.

Her face changed from a shocked look to a smirk.

"You mean your Human . I only did what I had to do to get back my younger sister back." Said my favorite niece. The daughter of my younger brother.

Aurelia Ciel.

* * *

**Please review.**


	10. 10 Love is Power

**Disclaimer: All rights to Fairy tail belong to Hiro Mashima.**

Chapter 10 Love is Power

**_Mavis's_** _**Flashback**_

She motioned for me to follow her towards our Sight seeing Room.

We went in and I saw Lucy and Gray in the orb, holding hands while walking down the road towards Hargeon.

"You see, my dear aunt, that." She said pointing at Lucy "Is Lucy Heartfillia, my sister. When my father and your brother died mother was never the same. After decades turned to centuries she found love in the form of a human.

"We had no problems with humans then, but when she died we found out it was their fault. Their magic is poison to our race. We figured that it was only in that generation that the disease started that's why you were not affected."

She took a long breath and continued as we walked out.

"She is the daughter of the man mom fell in love with. The daughter of the reason why mom died. I don't blame her. I just want to save her from the fate that awaits her when she falls in love with a human.

"When she turned 16 her fairy blood awakened. That is why she wanted to go to your guild." Then she laughed. "I don't understand the name you gave to your guild. 'Fairy Tail' to answer the never ending riddle 'do fairies have tails?' of course we don't have tails."

"Aurelia. What did you do?" I said._(A little calmer than I did before)_

"I put them under the memory spell." She said

"So you made them all think Lucy is weak. So she leaves the guild. You tell her about her family. She stays with you here and you live happily ever after?" I said

"Incredible, no wonder they call you the Fairy Tactician." She exclaimed

"But why did you have to do that? You could have told Lucy without all this deception." I replied

"But Aunt, that plan might not have worked as well as this one. And I have to do it or else Lucy might die!" She said.

"Why do you keep on thinking that?" I asked

"Because. It's the truth" She said, then walked away.

"Is there any cure." I asked

"Don't worry my dear Aunt. When I get Lucy I'll return their memories."

"But is there?" I asked one more time.

"Yes. The cure for every spell we cast." She said knowingly

"Ah. True love." I said with a mischievous glint in my eyes. "So that's why Gray thinks differently."

"But don't worry Aunt. I've got that taken care of." She said and disappeared into the Room.

_**End of Flashback**_

"So that's what happened" I said finishing my story.

"So does that mean that Lucy is also your niece?" Third asked

"Yes. But not that close. I'm the sister of the former husband of her mom. Still, you can call me her aunt." I answered

"Yes, yes. We understand. BUT WHAT ABOUT THE PLAN YOU MENTIONED," Gray shouted.

*sigh*

_So that's why she had to go that far. I can feel the love he has for Lucy radiate through his body. I can also feel some love coming from Natsu, but not as strong. Maybe his love for Lisanna is still great. I can't wait to see what's next._

* * *

**Gray's POV **

I've been sitting here patiently for the past half-hour listening to The First's story. I understand why she had to tell it in the first place but this is taking too long. The longer we stay here, the faster Lucy gets brainwashed into thinking that we're the enemy.

"So this is what we'll do. First I travel some of us to my world, Warren will set up telepathic line between us. I distract the council along with my niece while you look for Lucy. Once you find her contact me and I'll make a portal so you could return here. Once they found out that she's missing I'll convince them that she left." she said.

"So. Who want's to come with us to rescue Lucy" she asked and I raised my hand as high as I could and jumped up. _(Which made the guild push me back down on the bed)_

"I'm sorry Gray but you can't come with us" Master Makarov told me. His voice filled with compassion but stern. Like a parent to his child.

"Master's right Gray. You haven't completely healed yet so going might injure you more." Erza said

"I completely agree! Ice Princess should stay here while I get my Lucy back" Natsu smirked

I have the strangest feeling that Natsu wants to steal Lucy. _(Please put as much sarcasm as you want) _I know there's no way he could get Lucy from m-. . . WAIT WHAT DID HE JUST SAY. I clearly heard him say'MY LUCY'.

I stood up, ignoring all the voices telling me to lie down, and walked up to Natsu, I barely noticed my magic completely surround me in an icy blue aura. I was so angry! I didn't see the look on the guild's face, nor how Natsu ended up on the floor _(ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM) _. Al I could hear was him saying 'my Lucy' over and over again. The next thing I knew I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in a few minutes with the guild all looking at me. It normally wouldn't have bothered me but they were just 5 centimeters away from my face.

"Will you get off me!" I said in annoyance.

"How did you do that?" Everyone asked me. They kapt getting closer and closer. Then they stopped when they heard a light giggle. The guild _(Including me) _tried to look for the source of the giggle and we all saw the First holding her mouth trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Humans are so fun." she said to herself. Then to me "It was in my original plan for you to come with us Gray. I saw what you did there to Natsu. Don't worry he's alright." She said when she saw the worried look on my face.

I know he tried to steal my girlfriend and sure he annoys the heck out of me, but he's still nakama.

"That only happens when true love is threatened. In this case: Natsu calling Lucy his girl. This rarely happens and true love is just what we need for Lucy to return." she continued

"What exactly do we need." I asked raising my eyebrow

"Gee. Don't you guys read fairy tales." she asked and got silence for her answer.

*sigh*

"She needs the antidote for all evil." I said with a knowing smile and looked at Gray "True loves kiss."

* * *

**Hey guys, please review. For reviewers you can get this rolling . . . thing.**

**('_') (l :) (.-.) (: l) ('_'). Keep on reading guys. **


	11. 11 Lucy's Decision

**Disclaimer: All Things Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's**

**Italics are Lucy's Fairy Tail side**

**Bold is the Hypnotized side ****(You'll see what I mean)**

Chapter 11 Lucy's Decision

**Mavis's POV **

"What do you mean by that?" he asked me

"It means what it it means." I answered and got some more clueless faces as a reply

*sigh*

"Aren't you wondering why Gray wasn't affected by the spell?" I asked. I heard some murmur in agreement and Gray just shrugged.

"There is only one thing that can counter any kind of magic. Even human ones. That is love. It's the reason I made this guild. To harness the love between nakama. For the stronger spells it takes a much deeper love than towards nakama. That is-"

"True love?" I heard Natsu ask

"Correct Son of Igneel" when I said that his eyes grew wide with surprise. I looked around and saw the other dragon slayers have the same reaction.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW IGNEEL?/have you heard of a dragon named Grandine/Metalicanna?" They said at the same time.

"One at a time please." I said and slowly the room became quiet again. "The dragons are a race that is under our rule. When they blamed the humans for my sister-in-law's death all of them were forced to go into hiding until the treaty was made."

"Anyway I have one more question." He said to me "If true love made Gray immune to the spell why wasn't I immune too. I love Lucy as much or even more THAN HE DOES!"

"That means you don't love her and ONLY her. You MIGHT love her as much as you say BUT you also love someone else with the same amount of love so it won't work." I said and looked at his childhood friend Lisanna. Everyone followed my gaze and in no time all of the guild members were looking at her and Natsu.

"Natsu is it true?" she asked him

"I don't really know" he confessed

"OH just kiss already" someone yelled.

And they did.

* * *

**Gray's POV **

*groan*

This is taking too long. We all know the plan so why don't we do it already. Who knows, while Natsu and Lisanna are making out Lucy is now thinking we're he enemy. I can't just stand here and watch.

"Don't worry Gray. Well be going in no time" she told me and smiled.

"Funny I don't remember saying it out lou- . . . Kyyyyaaaaaa" I screamed

"It's no biggie. Everyone in our planet can do that. Anyway let's go." She told us and dragged us out of the guild house.

"She must be the master of changing subjects." I muttered to myself. I swear I heard her giggle.

So we walked towards the forest and went up to a grassy hill. Once we got up to the top she stopped. It caused a domino effect of bumping into each other. All of us groaned out loud but First appeared to not notice our discomfort.

She looked busy. Her eyebrows knit with concentration. She was chanting a spell, in a language I can't understand, and was making some hand signals. While she was doing that we saw a hole made of light being formed in front of her hands. Once it looked right she looked at us.

"Now guys when I count to five all of you hold hands and go through the portal alright." She said "Any questions?"

"Actually I hav-" I tried to say

"No. Good" she said with a smile. "One!"

"Wait!" I heard Erza say "We're not prepared for this."

"Two" she continued not listening to Erza.

"Stop we're not yet ready!" It was Natsu this time.

"Five!" I jumped and acted on impulse. I grabbed the hands nearest to me and saw everyone do the same. I ran through pulling everyone behind me.

_Don't worry Lucy. We're coming. _

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

The first thing I thought when I saw the world was _WOW. _It was amazing. I can see nature everywhere. Flowers and trees surrounding me. I looked around and saw a clear blue sky above me. A river rushing past the trees and a castle on a hill over the horizon.

"That's where you will live and train."

"The Castle of Fairies?" I continued unsure why I knew. It seemed like it I already knew it. My sister justsmiled.

"I can see your fairy blood taking over. All of us have our homes in our blood. This is yours" She said and tugged my sleeve. "Come and let us go back home".

She ran towards the castle smiling like a little girl on Christmas and pulling me with her. I can't help but smile with her. I yanked my sleeve and ran too shouting "I bet I can get there first". I heard a shout coming from behind "You're on!" and we raced all the way towards the hill.

Once inside the castle she suddenly changed from an older sister to the queen she is. As we walked people stopped what they're doing and bowed. It was hard to get used to. She stopped walking and went up to a Man and Woman.

I followed and heard them start a conversation in rapid French. It was heard to follow so I stopped listening and looked around.

It was like the imaginary 'dream castle' I used to think of as a child.

"Lucy." Aurelia said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes sister?" I asked.

"These will be the people who will train you in royal mannerism and magic. They were the ones who trained me as a child. Their family has been training our family for generations." She said "Meet Lady Naomi and Sir Arthur." And pointed towards the two.

Lady Naomi curtsied and Sir Arthur bowed while I waved.

"I see she has much to learn in the ways of royalty" The Lady said with a frown of pity.

"Don't worry Naomi. She has been brought up by civilized company. Even though he was human, her father brought her up with some of my mother's servants. All you need to do is remind her of these and some traditions. I believe that my sister is a fast learner."

She told her and I blushed at the thought. It's been a while since I've been taught manners so I'm not sure that I can learn as quickly as Aurelia said. As I thought this I felt the man look at me. His eyes looked like they were staring into my very soul.

"Interesting." He said "She has a very strong magical core. It would be an honor to teach such a person the way of magic. Why, the last person who has a core this strong was Her Majesty. May she rest in peace." He said

"Now let me show you to your room and let your training start tomorrow."

_**Time Skip 5 Month**_

It's been five months since my training. Now I have learned every magic possible. Majority of the magic I've learned was from Sir Arthur ( 'Just Arthur your majesty please. I hate formalities.') who is pretty fun once you get to know magic, like dragon slaying, was taught by the other creatures.

I found out that Celestial magic is one of our forte as fairies. My magic seems stronger here and Arthur says that it's because I belong here. He also informed me that time goes faster here than in Earthland so he said that if I wanted to I can go back and visit my friends.

I answered "There's no way I'll go back there ever again. I'll stay here where I belong. I have no time for those humans." Then I added a bit more quietly "Those heartbreaking humans." I saw Arthur smile at my answer.

Aurelia was right about me being a fast learner. It only took a few weeks of training until I acted like I was a Princess my whole life. Naomi was so proud of me that she told me our training was finished early. She let me use our training time to explore the castle.

Today Aurelia told me she had an important meeting today with her aunt (On her dad's side) so I'll have to stay in my room. She told me that I can attend once I turn 18. I was bored so looked out the window. I saw the one person that I never wanted to see again.

Gray.

How did he even go here_. _I thought to myself. I looked behind him and saw Erza, Natsu, Wendy and Warren.

They were whispering to one another and nodded their heads. They ran towards the back door and separated. Gray and Wendy in one group and the others in another.

I ran up to my bed and pretended to sleep. After a while I heard Wendy say "I found her. She's asleep." I stirred from my pretend sleep.

"Whose there?" I asked innocently and felt arms wrap around me.

"Don't worry Luce. You'll be alright we're gonna get you out of this trap." He said and stroked my hair.

"We were so worried that Lucy-nee has been brainwashed too much." Wendy said with tears in her eyes.

"Come on Luce." He said "Let's go home" he took my hand and he pulled me towards the door. I stood still and didn't budge

**I can't believe they have the NERVE to go here and tell you to go back**. _Don't you want to go back?_ **After all they've done to you they just waltz here and tell you they need you again**. _What if they really do need you? _**You finally find a place where you actually belong, a place where you're respected and they try to take it away from you too.** _But they were your first real family. You belong with them._

**As if your pride wasn't hurt enough.** **You hate him. .** ._do you really hate him_? **YES**. . . _no?_

I tried to to calm the war inside my head.

I decided to choose my REAL family. **They would never do something like that to you.** _Will they? _

"Let me go" I said and involuntarily made my arm hotter. He let me go and clutched his burnt hand.

"What was that about Luce?" he asked. Hurt evident in his face.

"I. Am. Not. Going. With. You." Was I happy about my decision? _no. _**YES! **

Then my guards came.

* * *

**Please don't kill me. I know I haven't updated in a long time. I have a contest coming up and I'm not allowed to use the computer. I made this chapter the longest to compensate so hope you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
